


Divine Irises

by banditsolace



Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, CEO, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, One Shot, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditsolace/pseuds/banditsolace
Summary: Gulf Kanawut wasn’t keen on meeting CEO Mew Suppasit. What would happen if the latter had different plans in mind?
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	Divine Irises

He was going to get it.  
Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat was sure he was going to get it. He was sure of it, he just wasn’t sure how. Yet. His mind has been set on it and anything he has his eyes on, he can and will get it. He is renowned in the business world as the young but merciless business man; astute and nonsensical. At such a young age, he has reached heights others have failed to. A force to be reckoned with.  
The well-built man of his late-20s leaned back on his chair, crossed his long legs, and heaved a sigh. For more than two decades, he has never met anyone who has tested his patience. Those who work, who have worked, and who wants to work with him know too well not to aggravate him, especially with his well-known temper. His brows furrowed; he didn’t like his patience being tested like this. He wasn’t used to being challenged like this. And apparently, it was unbeknownst to this man. This particular man that he has his eyes on.  
He was going to get it.

Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong has always been cool and collective. At least he liked to think he was cool and collective. As soon as he has finished his internship overseas, his father insisted he come back to Thailand and work on closing a deal with a company they have been closely working with for years. This had him nonplussed; his father was never capricious. In fact, his father was otherwise. He was cold and exacting—no wonder his father has thrived leading their businesses for years now. So it had him taken by surprise when he heard the urgency in his father’s voice but he trusted his judgment.  
He did. He trusted his father’s judgment. He always has. But now, he wasn’t so sure. It almost felt like the way he thought he was cool and collective was nothing but a facade. And it irked him. Infuriated him even. He couldn’t fathom how his father has been working with this callous of a man that is Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat.  
He had heard of him: who hasn’t? He was Thailand’s most eligible bachelor and he was revered both in and out of the business world. Most eligible my ass, he thought. Having to study overseas meant he never got to meet this man. And now that he has? He wished he never got to.  
He refuses to acknowledge how much this man was unnerving him. He had to scoff. He definitely was way up in the looks department than the other man was. He couldn’t see what the fuzz the media was giving him. But that is besides the point. 

Halfway through his presentation with Mr. Jongcheveevat, the seated man interrupted him with a frivolous question.  
“Do you have a girlfriend?”  
He was caught off-guard by the backhanded query. He had to double take and check if he had heard him correctly.  
“Pardon?”  
He saw the CEO of Jongcheveevat Industries raise a brow and bring his hands together as he leaned forward in his seat.  
“I asked if you have a girlfriend Mr. Traipipattanapong. I thought I said it loud and clear.”  
He twisted his head in confusion, not really understanding what the other man was getting at.  
“I believe the question is not pertinent to my presentation Mr. Jongcheveevat.”  
He saw the conspicuously well-tailored man smirked at his response. He really saw the man smirk before he saw him adjust his suit as he leaned back pompously.  
“You’re trying to sell me romance Mr.Traipipattanapong. I simply asked because it shows to me that you don't exactly know what you’re doing and yet you want me to put my money on it.”  
The response almost knocked out the air out of him. He breathed and steadied himself and took his time before staring back to him to answer.  
“You may be right Mr. Jongcheveevat about my inexperience. Compared to you, I’m relatively nothing.”  
He stopped and put down his laser to the presentation. He brought his hands together and faced the man with an unreadable gaze.  
“I believe we have reached an impasse, Mr. Jongcheveevat. We could either get on with the presentation or we could also just end it here. Either way I don’t mind Mr. Jongcheveevat.”  
With a stoic face, the seated man uncrossed and crossed his legs. Pointing his left hand forward to the screen, he answered, “by all means Mr. Traipipattanapong.” 

That has been months ago, he thought. Ever since meeting the smooth yet boorish man, Gulf couldn’t help but disdain his meetings with the CEO. They’re currently pitching in to have the Jongcheveevat Industries invest in their new business venture in wedding supplies. With the booming culture of young Thais wanting destination weddings, it was an opportunity for the Traipipattanapong Corporation too great to miss. But he just couldn’t get his head wrapped around why he had to work with a man like Mew Jongcheveevat. While he did admit that the man would have not achieved what he had so far because of his calculation and shrewdness. He got down to the nitty and gritty part of getting it right. The man took pride in getting it right all the time. However, for the number of times that they had to see each other, the other man never failed to get to his nerves. It was either his backhanded queries or just his suede and all-man brooding self. Which irked him the most, he couldn’t decide. There were times he enjoyed his company and even acknowledged he was getting first hand mentorship. The CEO insisted on closed-doors meetings with only the two of them. Thus, he can confirm when he once accidentally brushed up against him on several occasions that the three-piece suit-clad man always smelled of musk and sandalwood. 

He squirmed in his seat and tried to brush off his recollection of the past weeks as he waited for the go signal from the secretary of the CEO. Truth to be told he’s glad after today’s meeting, all of this is finally coming to an end. It has been draining every time he had to physically be with him inside a room. Gulf would never admit it out loud; his proud self would never allow him to. But he saw what the man was like up close: tall, well-built, admittedly intelligent, and yes. The man was handsome. With his conversational eyes and expressive lips; he had stared enough more than he would like to admit. He might’ve thought how plump it was and wondered what it’s like to kiss those lips. He shuddered as he felt a light tap on his shoulder that pulled him away from his thoughts.  
“Mr. Traipipattanapong? Mr. Jongcheveevat is ready to see you now, sir.”  
The secretary gestured her hands to the slightly open big oak double doors. He nodded his thanks to the secretary and strode off to the office. 

He has been deep in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed him walk in. He cleared his throat just as the other closed the door behind him. The very presence of the other solidified his case of getting what he wanted—and what he wanted is Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong. He wasn’t sure when it started. Was it during an event the senior Traipipattanapong held that he was invited to and he actually came but only on a whim and there he saw this beautiful young man who was smiling? Or was it when he saw him heartlessly dumped a faceless woman in a high-end restaurant in New York during his business trip? It didn’t matter, he thought. 

“Please have a seat Mr. Traipipattanapong. I trust you have all we need for today’s conversation.” Both men sat opposite of each other.  
“Exacting as always, Mr. Jongcheveevat.” Mew could almost swear there was a hint of teasing in his voice. He steeled himself and crossed the length of the table to the documents the other man was placing in front of him. He couldn’t help but notice: how come this person has beautiful hands? Without thinking much, uncharacteristically of him, he reached out and brushed his hand against his. The moment their fingers touched, he felt it. His body, it betrayed him the very minute he felt his flushed skin against his. Judging from how the other quickly drew his hand, he was sure he felt it too. He couldn’t help but smirk at the thought of it.  
He cleared his throat to calm himself. Not yet.  
“If you would be so kind to give me a moment to look at these Mr. Traipipattanapong.”  
The other man adjusted the way he was seated and fiddled around the papers on the table.  
“Of course.” He could hear him stutter as he tried to clear his throat too. “Take as much time you need Mr. Jongcheveevat.”  
The truth is, he wanted to take him right then and there. Mew reckoned that the other man was oblivious to the power he holds. At least, the power he has over him.  
Maybe he should go for it? He made sure that what he wanted, he would always get. He wanted this person in front of him; he will make sure to get him. His brows furrowed and he closed his eyes to calm himself down. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Mew was dangerously close to losing his self-control. Maybe he needed a breather and to step out of the room. Maybe—

He shot his eyes open as he felt himself being whirled and suddenly plump and moist lips were placed against his. Jolts of electricity ran up and down his body, his brain momentarily short-circuiting. And before he could even process what was happening he felt the warmth leave him.  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”  
The other man’s face was flushed, and he could see his body’s reaction, a telltale difference to what he just said.  
What a terrible liar.  
“Tsk. And I thought the Traipipattanapongs uphold accountability amongst other values. Or was I wrong Mr. Traipipattanapong?” Mew closed the distance between them in an instant and had the smaller man up against a wall.  
Fuck him. He knew Gulf Kanawat Traipipattanapong was handsome. But he wasn’t ready to know he was this beautiful up close. His eyebrow, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks. All fucking beautiful. His eyes easily zeroed on his still moist and plump lips. He saw him swallow, his Adam's apple moving so.  
“No, you’re right.”  
He chuckled. The other man couldn’t and wouldn’t look him in the eye. He lifted his chin up with his forefinger and thumb and then held his gaze.  
“Of course I’m right. When did you get the impression I could be wrong?”  
The smaller man pushed him off of him but not before rolling his eyes and scoffing.  
“It’s really off putting when you’re cocky like that.”  
He laughed. Not in any way mocking or annoying. He couldn’t help but laugh at the discovery of a cute Gulf Kanawat Traipipattanapong.  
To which the visibly miffed man responded with, “and what the hell are you laughing for right now?”  
He tried to cease laughing as fast as he could. While closing in the distance between them, he had him back up against the table.  
“No. No.” He said while shaking his head, “I apologise if I have offended you. I actually meant otherwise.”  
He placed his hands on each side of the other man, trapping him effectively between his arms.  
The smaller man instinctively placed both of his hands against his chest, securing the gap between the two men.  
“I swear you’re all talk.” He pointed his forefinger on his chest, as if to display defiance.  
Mew effectively caught his hand and encased it; the stark difference of their hands made Gulf’s heart almost skip a beat. Mew was perfectly long and big—his hand perfectly fit in.  
The taller man took his chance to invade the other’s personal space, stopping just at a proximity where they feel each other’s warm breath.  
“Hmm?” He was almost certain he dragged the consonants to taunt him. He was sure of it, the way he wanted to melt under his gaze boring into him.  
“How about I show you what other things I’m good at?”  
It was rousing and sensational. He was absolute; he has never felt something like this just from the feathery kisses the self-assured man was placing on him: from the corner of his mouth, trailing down slowly to his jaw down to his neck. His body moved involuntarily in response to the licentious assault it was receiving; he can no longer salvage it as his breathing hitched and was erratic.  
Mew licked ever so lightly the skin where the other man’s neck and shoulders meet. He marveled at how a person could taste so sweet? He needed to taste a bit more, just to be sure.  
“Don’t…” Was the futile response of the foundered man. He found the inability to stop the other man from sucking on him—he was letting him take as much he needed. As much as he wanted.  
This is it. This body was his for the taking. And he is absolutely taking all the time in the world to savor this. He longed so much for this moment to happen, he wasn’t going to rush it.  
He placed one last kiss on the other neck before blowing air to it.  
“Are you ready?”  
He asked him but he didn’t wait for his answer. He didn’t need his answer. He knew he was. In one swift motion, he was kneeling in front of the other.  
It was a sight to behold for Gulf. The CEO of Jongcheveevat Industries was kneeling right in front of him.  
With knowledge and grace, the most eligible bachelor of Thailand was unzipping him off of his pants.  
Mew couldn’t help but place a kiss on the other’s clothed member.  
He painstakingly took his time; trailing kisses on the other’s man pelvis, on the exposed skin just above the waistband of his underwear. He didn’t want to rush. But the excitement coursing through him is pushing him otherwise.  
He slid both of his hands on the other side of his pelvis, before reaching back to cup the cheeks of his succulent behind. With an adept move, Gulf was at the mercy of this merciless man. His member sprang to life and Mew savored the sight of it. He trailed feathery kisses on both sides of his inner thigh, as if to worship the younger man.  
Grabbing it with confidence, he went straight to kissing the tip of it sending fire into the body of its owner.  
“Anchor yourself. I don’t want you to limp on me.”  
Mew said, ordered, while looking up straight to lock gazes. Shiver ran down his spine and Gulf obeyed willingly as he placed his hands beside him to give himself support.  
Mew visibly wet his lips before sucking him in. No words, no warnings. He was like a predator that went in for the kill.  
He couldn’t look away. Despite the ecstasy it was so tantalising to watch the older man bob his head up and down with his member inside his warm mouth. He felt himself grow bigger which he wasn’t sure was possible. It was pure bliss, to be taken in like this. With so much pleasure and warmth encased in each movement of his experienced mouth: the way the older man sucked and lapped his member he was sure this wasn’t his first time to do it.  
He made a vacuum out of his mouth: sucking in with his might, stroking the rest of the length with his hand.  
“Please…”  
He was already hard as it is but it was harder for him to keep his climax at bay. He was fast losing his grip, the older man knew how to please him. The older man knew and was unabashedly using his knowledge against him. And he was unrelenting the way he was eating him up. He wanted to have it. He wanted him to take him there.  
“Say my name.”  
The sucking and the stroking was at all time high of a rhythm that was sending him places. He could feel his intense gaze as he commanded him.  
“Please…” he breathed as he gripped the edges of the table he was hanging on for his dear life.  
“Say my name and I’ll give it to you.”  
He closed his eyes, the ecstasy too strong and all-too consuming. He was boorish. He was unrelenting. And there he was being undone.  
“Mew!” He exclaimed as he reached the pinnacle of his pleasure. He felt himself release inside the older man’s mouth.  
He was rendered speechless as he watched the older man take all of him in despite the amount he had just released. He couldn’t do anything except to wipe the excess off the corner of his mouth.  
He curled his lips into a smirk, he knew he just swept this smaller man off of his feet.  
“I told you didn’t I? I can show you things I’m really good at.”  
He couldn’t take it anymore. This older man was all sorts of enigma and he was beguiling him. He went for it. The older guy was asking for it and he gave it to him. He kissed him full on the mouth which had the other momentarily shocked to which he used as an opportunity to gain an upper hand. He had been thinking about it. When he stole that kiss earlier. He knew that the best had yet to come. It was probably one—if not the best decisions he’s made in his lifetime. Kissing Mew properly meant something else entirely. It was carnal. It was something he had never experienced before. This was an impatient and hungrier kiss. The way their body has been moving in response to how both have been waiting for this to happen. The way the other man was ravaging him right now meant that he wasn’t going to let him have the upper hand; the tugging, sucking, biting, and angling for more access may just mean he had sparked something in the older man and he was all for it. He was his for the taking, he thought as he surrendered completely his mouth and body as he draped his arms around him.  
When they finally separated for air, he could feel his erratic breathing as he smirked.  
“I don’t think I’ll tire of kissing you like this.”  
He lifted the smaller man’s left leg and propped him on the table so that he’s seated.  
“Wait here.” He said and left a chaste kiss on the visibly puzzled man. He rounded up on his office table to get the lube he kept. He’s been certain he was going to fuck this man and he needed to be prepared.  
“It will hurt without this. I don’t want to hurt you.” He said as he showed him the tube.  
Hurt him? How could he be possibly hurt? He wondered as he was approached by the other man whose aura had changed into predatory, again. As soon as he closed the distance between them, the older man started kissing him again. He was kissing and undressing himself at the same time. And finally, he knew what he was talking about.  
“I don’t think it’s going to fit inside me.” He said, his eyes never leaving the sight of the bare member of the CEO.  
He lifted his chin up so they could gaze at each other directly. “I won’t hurt you.”  
He nodded in response.  
“I trust you.”  
He applied the lube generously on his full length as well as the other man’s hole, making sure that everything is covered and taken care of.  
He lifted the other man’s leg and positioned himself directly to his entrance.  
“Hold onto me.” He ordered as he gradually pushed himself inside of him.  
“Oh my god!” He clung onto him as he felt his full length enter him steadily.  
“I’ll let you get used to it.” He growled as he felt his control slipping. He was being honest about not wanting to hurt him, and so will let him take as much time as he needed to get used to him. He tried to appease the younger man by kissing him gently; trailing kisses from his ears, to his jaw, and down to his new found favorite spot, his neck. Gently he started moving as he watched the man in his hold react in pleasure. This was exactly how he pictured being inside of him: the smaller man’s body reacting to every assault and pleasure he incites to it. No, this is better. It was a fantasy unfolding right in front of him that’s becoming a reality.  
He felt the other man buckle to meet him, his erratic breathing the only sound he can hear. He continually unraveled him—he plunged and rammed and thrust deep into him.  
“You feel so good…” was an open-mouthed whisper of the younger man. His hands were frantic, tugging and caressing and running through the older man’s tousled hair.  
It was as if an open invitation for the CEO to continue his assault in bold moves; he plunged deeply, rammed harder, and thrusted faster.  
“Look at me.” He grunted as he moved in and out of him. “I want you to look at me as I fuck you senseless.”  
With eyes teary because of the pleasure he was experiencing, he tried with his might to look at this muscular man that was pounding into him.  
“Mew…”  
He murmured between erratic breaths as he could feel the pinnacle of his climax building up again.  
“Not yet.”  
He was stroking the smaller man’s member as he moved in and out of him adeptly. He could also feel his climax nearing; being inside the smaller man was amazing. He was warm, tight, and his body perfectly reacted to his.  
He sought to thrust deeper, he wanted to pound on him harder. This was his. All of this was his for the taking and he will take all of it. He will make sure he is going to get it. All of it.  
“Mew!”  
Was the muffled cry of the smaller man as both of them released the pleasure-ridden ride both of them were on. He didn’t bother to pull out even as some of his release leaked out of his entrance. He held the smaller man closer, leaning his head against his neck both of them spent and climaxed.  
After a while when their breathing had leveled, the smaller man cupped his face with both of his hands so they were looking at each other. No one uttered a word as they completely forgot the rest of the world as the two of them continued to lock eyes.  
“Call me Gulf from now on.” He said as he placed a long kiss on the visibly stunned man.

**Author's Note:**

> This would have not been possible if it weren’t for my two beta readers who’ve put up with me. V and A, thank you both. To A whose artworks have inspired me a lot and pushed me to write a fic again, thank you so much. For all waanjais out there, this is for you.


End file.
